He Forgot
by Deatheaterxxbabe
Summary: Pansy has a bad day. Draco wants to know why..but does he like the answer he gets? Pairing:DMPP, PPBZ, DMTD


Yeah. Draco is OOC..but other then that I guess everyone else is good. I'm pretty happy with the turn out, even though the end is a bit incomplete. I like it that way

**I don't own anything..Nope nothing..even though me and JKR should team up, and write the 8th Harry Potter book.D**

* * *

Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, sat in the Slytherin common room. He was staring into the fire when something caught his attention.

"Pans, calm down." He heard Daphne Greengrass making a failed attempt to calm down an angry Pansy. He turned his head, to see what Pansy's real problem was, sometimes she could be such a drama queen.

"How am I suppose to calm down? My shirt is too tight, and I can't do anything with my hair!" She cried, and grabbed at her sleek, black hair. Draco shook his head and snickered, Pansy was overreacting.

"You," She sneered. "What are you laughing at?"

"You being such a drama queen.You are really overreacting" he smirked.

"Shut up, ferret boy." She smirked, and stormed off.

"What's her problem?" Draco asked, not really directed the question at anyone.

"She's having a bad day." Daphne said, walking over to him.

"She's being a over dramatic."

"She's being Pansy." Daphne laughed. Draco chuckled.

"But really," Daphne began. "She wakes up like this almost everyday."

Draco stood up. "Where are going?" Daphne called after him.

"To talk to the drama queen." He called back. Daphne giggled. She really wanted to see the outcome of this.

Draco walked toward the girl's dorm, and slowly opened the door. He heard a sob, come from the far end of the room, and he walked toward the last bed.

"Pans," He called softly.

"What do you want?" She sobbed. He walked toward the bed, and pulled back the green and silver curtain.

"Pans," He sighed. "What's wrong?

"What's wrong?What's wrong? Everything." She cried.

"Why are you such a drama queen?"

"Why are you such a git?"

"I didn't come in here to be insulted, I came to see what's wrong."

She turned over and looked at, tears falling from her eyes. He reached a pale hand over and wiped away one of the many tears that were falling.

"Pans, please tell me what's wrong, please." For once in his life, Draco Malfoy, was almost begging.

"Everything, Draco, everything."

"Like what?" He pushed, trying to get a better answer.Pansy abruptly sat up.

"My hair, my clothes, my friends, my life."

"Why your hair?"

"Because, it just won't work."

"Okay then," He sighed not understanding, he thought her hair looked fine. Maybe it was another one of those girl things, that guys were not suppose to understand.

"Why your clothes?"

"Because, they just don't look good on me. They're either too tight, or too loose."

"Okay." He sighed, still not understanding. "Why your friends? And when you say friends, do you include me?" He had to ask the last part to see if he was one of the people, making Pansy cry.

"Because, my friends are making promises they don't keep, and yes _you_ are included."

He sighed. What had he done? What promise had be broke? "Okay, Why your life?"

"Because of all the reasons above."

"Can I ask a question?"

"You already did, but yes, you can ask another question." She sighed, like she was bored of talking to him.

"What did I do?"

"What didn't you do?"

"Pansy, I have no clue what I did to make you pissed."

"Figure it out."

"Pans,come on tell me, please."

"Fine. You're acting like I'm nothing to you. Ever since you started dating Davis, you act like I'm not alive. You only talk to me, when you have too, and the usal question is, Pansy, have you seen Tracey? I'm tired of it." She almost screamed. "I thought I was your beautiful flower." She added in a whisper.

"And how does this relate to your clothes and hair?"

"Because, if I try to look like her, maybe you will like me, like you like her." She clamped her hands over her mouth. She said way too much. How could she? She had not told anyone else, that she envied Tracey, because Tracey had Draco, Pansy had no one..but she wanted Draco. She sighed.

Pansy's words hit Draco hard. How could he forget about Pansy? She was his best friend, and he just forgot about her. Did he really love Tracey, or was it just lust?

"Pans-." He began but was cut off by Pansy.

"Draco, you forgot. You forgot me, you forgot our friendship, our love. I don't think I'll ever forgive you." she whispered, Draco stood shaking his head. He could not have hurt Pansy, the words she said cut into him like sharp knifes. She was right, he did forget, he forgot everything they ever had together.

Pansy stood up, next to Draco. "Goodbye Draco," She whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Pans," He whispered,trying to hold back tears. He walked toward the door, and looked back at her one final time, when he looked at her he was she little girl, he made cry when she was six when he told her she was not pretty. The only thing he wanted to do now, was kiss her, tell her that he loved her, but he could not. So, he walked away, his pride was gone.

Heartbreak, came to Draco the next night, when he saw Pansy. She was sitting with Daphne, Millicent, and Blaise Zabini. He watched her giggle, he loved how she looked in the moonlight that was streaming in one of the small windows in the common room.

"I have something very important to say." Daphne stood up on the couch.

"Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini, are _finally_ a couple."

He watched Pansy blush, and Blaise kiss her cheek. At that moment he was a strong hatred, for Blaise. Then he remembered. He had Tracey, Pansy had Blaise. Thier lifes were suppose to be complete, but he then realized something. His nor Pansy's life would be complete until they had each other.


End file.
